Midnight Shadows
by Lejionpounce21
Summary: Aradia and the Midnight Crew tries to figure out what Snowman and the Felt are up to, AUStuck, I guess? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys here's another story~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for the story. Everything else belongs to Andrew Hussie**

* * *

Aradia Megido. Damn, that girl was the finest member of the Midnight Crew I've ever seen. She was quick, agile, and skilled. It was like magic how quick she could draw that pistol from her hip. She made Slick look like the amateur, and that's really saying something. Megido was a true prodigy. She was not afraid to go into the heat of battle head-on and I bet she didn't even fear death itself. She had long flowing auburn hair down to the small of her back and almost-red highlights. She had glimmering doe eyes and the brightest smile. She was kind and gentle, but she did not take mercy to those who hurt her or those close to her.

Hearts Boxcars was the muscle of the group. He was tall and well-built with broad shoulders and chest. He was a dark tan color and his face was spotted with tiny scars from fights he had gotten into in the past. He had light brown eyes with thick eyebrows, and sported short black hair. He wore a white dress shirt that was neatly tucked in underneath a solid black belt and the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his Biceps, only illuminating just how muscular he was. He was often silent, but when he spoke, you knew there was trouble. His obvious opposite was Clubs Deuce. He was a tiny little guy, with bright green eyes and curly brown hair. He was pale and freckles dotted his cheeks. He was the child of the group, and probably the most light-hearted and most talkative member besides Megido. He wore a full tuxedo suit with a small grey club on the breast pocket. I, Diamonds Droog, was wearing my suit with a diamond on my black tie. I had a skinny build, but it was just like an athlete's body: skinny yet muscular. I am the brains of the group, and I always make sure that everything is in order and that nobody does anything stupid. Spades Slick, the leader of the group, was the most agitated man I have ever met. He had slicked-back hair and a jagged scar across his right eye, which he kept concealed with a black eye patch with a spade on it. He wore a suit, just as me and Deuce, but the jacket was undone. He was always finding something or somebody to yell at, especially at Snowman, Ringleader of our rivals: The Felt.

One night, we were all just laying around doing our own things. Slick was busy throwing darts at the picture of Snowman, with a scowl slapped on his face while Hearts Boxcars, Megido, and Clubs Deuce were playing Dominos on the table. I, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall, checking up on the weapon maintenance, primarily focusing on mine and Slick's because lord knows he'll get pissy if his gun isn't in tip-top shape. I watched the three play their little game, watching their faces brighten up with each move. Boxcars placed down a 5/3 down, causing Megido to grin, immediately throwing down a 5/5.  
"Ha!" she laughed, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed and her hair framing her face under a black fedora. Apparently, it was her last domino.

"Hey! You cheated again!" Deuce yelped as he slammed a fist on the table, a smile tugging at his seemingly-angry expression.

She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "Did not~. You just stink at Dominos. What do you say, Slick?"

"I think you're all acting like a bunch of idiots," he snapped back, Deuces' and Megido's smile fading away.

"Hey, cut 'em some slack," I stepped in, making everybody turn. "Stop taking all your man-period frustration out on them." Slick growled and flipped me off before throwing another dart at full strength. It lodged itself in the wall right next to the board and he threw his hands up in frustration. Aradia and Clubs Deuce shared a laugh, trying to keep it quiet. Even Boxcars smiled at it. Slick sighed angrily and laid his head on his desk with a thump.

"Fuck my life," he grumbled as I let out a small chuckle. The trio over at the table began picking up their game and began looking for another one to play, Boxcars finding a game of chess on the top of a bookshelf.

"How about this one?" he murmured, holding out the box. I could have sworn Deuces' eyes were like little stars in his head as he bounded towards the big buffoon.

"It's perfect!" he cried joyously, beginning to place all the pieces in their corresponding squares on the board. The pieces were green and black, and they had been unused for quite some time, though they looked brand new. That's when Slick looked up, and I could see a plan forming in his mind.

"Hey Deuce. I'll play you a game," he said as he stood up.

"R-Really boss?" Deuce stammered with a huge smile on his face. Slick opened up his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by the drone of the phone ringing. I casually got up and put the phone to my ear.

"Yeah?" A over-familiar stammering voice came from the other line, hushed and murmuring.

"Um, Droog? Yeah, uh, I've just spotted Snowman and her, uh, gang… They're on, uh, Prospit Drive, right in front of Doc's Manor. It… looks like they're trying to, um, break in or something." It was Tavros Nitram, the Crew's handicapped "eyes" on the streets.

"Shit, the Felt? Alright. Keep an eye on them and call back if they do anything. We'll be there in a moment." I hung up the phone and turned towards the others looked at me with curiosity piqued.

"Nitram spotted Snowman and the Felt over by Scratch's place," I paraphrased smoothly. "They're trying to break in, apparently."

"Megido, Droog, and Boxcars. You go and see what that bitch is up to," Slick ordered casually, leaning back in his chair and placing a hand on one of his black pawns. "Deuce and I have a game of chess to play." I nodded and opened up the "gun closet" (which was really just a wardrobe-type rack), a multitude of weaponry glistening in the new artificial light as if saying "Pick me! Pick me!". I grabbed dual .9 mm flintlocks and hooked them onto my belt. I grabbed my solid black cane that was leaning up against the wardrobe. Megido grabbed a whip that was laying on a small end table across the room and grabbed a small pocket-sized pistol and placed in the small garter belt on her right thigh. Boxcars just stood there in the corner, his weapon being his brute strength.

'Ah, my old friend. It's been a while hasn't it?' I thought to myself as I felt the smooth surface of the cane against my hand. I stopped at the coat rock and grabbed my jacket and hat, putting them on with style. I gave a single nod back to Slick as all three of us walked through the door.

"And so, the game begins," I heard Slick say as the door shut behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and reviews would be appreciated! Love-Love~**


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was cold and brisk as the gentle wind broke through the looming trees around us, gliding through the branches. The leaves cut through the silence as the wind danced with the branches, swaying back and forth, to and fro. The sky above us was illuminated by millions of bright stars, each grouping telling its own story and legacy from years in the past. Up the way, I could spot the rooftops of large, high-class mansions. We were in the richest part of town: First Guardian Estates, and you could definitely tell with the perfectly trimmed trees and the freshly cut grass. But if there was one thing that kept bothering me, it would be the fact that it was remarkably quiet tonight. A little too quiet.

"Brrr!" I heard Megido shutter behind me. I turned to see her arms crossed over her chest and could see the goose bumps traveling up her arms.

"That's why you don't wear a t-shirt and a skirt in fall," I replied flatly, concentrating on trying to find any signs of the Felt, or even Tavros to get the Intel face-to-face. Boxcars, who was walking slightly in front of me, slipped out of his jacket and offered it back to Aradia, smiling a little bit with a twinkle in his eye, but she declined it. "I don't think it'll fit me, Big Guy. But I do appreciate the offer." She smiled back at him and I let out a slightly agitated sigh and unbuttoned my own jacket. I took it off quickly and handed it to her, the wind seeping through the thin fabric of the white shirt and sending a chill down my spine.

"Just take it. It's getting too hot for me anyways." I lied. She looked at me with almost a dumbfounded look but graciously put it on.

"Thanks, Droog," she murmured, crossing her arms again to keep as much heat in as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. Now, be as quiet as you can possibly be. We don't want to give ourselves away." They all complied and we walked in silence, passing each of the million-dollar homes one-by-one, each one a unique style and color scheme. Suddenly something caught my eye, making me stop in my tracks. I could see faint green suits and hats off in the distance. It was a blurred mass of green, but I knew it was them. It was the Felt. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my cell phone, quickly dialing Slick.

"What's the status, Droog?" He answered, the sound a chess piece hitting the board off in the background.

"We can see the Felt, but I have no idea what they're doing. We're too far away."

"Then get closer you idiot. What am I paying you for?" He growled in response.

"Actually, you don't pay us at all," I replied smart-assedly, which really set his fuse. I could hear a loud bang on the other line, which probably meant he must have pounded his fist on the table or something,

"Oh, shut up and keep your snarky remarks to your-fucking-self." I motioned for the group to continue forward, but quietly. Soon, we got around the corner of one of the neighboring houses and I peered over the side. I could see Snowman, Crowbar, Die, Cans, Clover, and Trace at the main gate entrance of the Scratch Manor. It was a 4 level mansion with solid white walls and a bright green rooftop. The Windowsills were also a bright green, as well as the lawn being trimmed to absolute perfection. It looked like a movie set the way everything was neat and organized. The Windows themselves depicted different legends and stories that were passed down through the generations with colored glass. The First level windows depicted four legendary kids who saved the entire universe from utter destruction with the help of twelve trolls, which were on the second level. The trolls were modeled after the twelve zodiac signs and having different colored blood, as well as corresponding horns depending on which zodiac they were. On the third level windows were the guardians who raised and guided the heroes through their journey to save the universe and led them to their destinies. Finally, on the top level windows depicted the denizens and the gods. Legend has it that the denizens were the blame for a lot of the perils the heroes went through, but they hoarded large amounts of treasure for those who visit their respected denizen. Each person had a denizen depending on their power and aspect, such as light or blood. Legend also tells stories of how the kids and trolls were brought forth and became gods after reaching a certain level of power, but they could only reach that title if they died on their "quest beds". Of course, these were all just stories. Around the house was a giant iron gate with elaborate detailing of the Zodiac signs and the kids' symbols before and after they reached God status. It was truly a remarkable sight.

"Come on Trace. You're supposed to be an expert at this shit," I could hear Snowman gripe at the little man with a red hat with a 3 on it. I could see a scowl on his face as he desperately worked to pick the lock to open the gate.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. It's like trying to break a brick wall with a plastic spoon or something." He spoke with a slight Mexican accent and he was a lanky fellow. He was extremely skinny man with a long green overcoat, the collar popped up and chocolate hair spiking out from below the crimson hat. His slender hands worked the lock-pick with utmost skill and determination, biting his lip as he worked. Snowman, who was watching over his soldier like a crow, was a curvy woman with a cigarette in her hand. She was lean and wore a tight-fitting black dress with a black belt around the waist and dark green detailing. The dress itself was shaped like an elongated tux jacket, traveling to about the mid of her thigh. She wore thigh-high leather boots with laces all the way up and tied in a crisp knot. She wore a black hat with a number 8 on it. The tail was split into two halves and blew in the gentle breeze. On her hip rested a long black whip, similar to Megido's. She had short black hair that framed her face perfectly and made her emerald eyes sparkle even in the darkest of nights.

"Well, hurry up. I got a price to pay with the little man," she sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right foot.

"Yeah, yeah," Trace muttered. I slowly pulled back around the corner and began giving the report to Slick.

"Alright. Snowman brought Trace, Die, Clover, Cans and Crowbar with her. Apparently, she has a score to settle with Scratch. Know anything about it?"

"Not at all. Avoid conflict for right now, and just try to fiure out what 'score' she has to settle. When you figured that out, do whatever you want with her. Just keep her alive, because I'm going to be the one to finally send that bitch to hell." I hung up and turned back around the corner to find that the Felt had disappeared.

"Damn it! They've must have gone inside," I cursed aloud. "Come on. We gotta find out what they want with Scratch. Stay hidden and message me if you find out anything." We all nodded and ran inside, stopping one we were just inside the doorway. I motioned for Boxcars to stay downstairs ad Megido and I traveled upstairs. She took the right wing and I took the left wing. With a final nod, we parted and I was quietly roaming through the halls, the shadows casting their veil around me. It was like going through a graveyard with the silence that hung in the air. Along the walls were different paintings, some of which made absolutely no sense whatsoever, such as a horse attacking a football player. For a classy man, he sure does have bad taste in artwork.

I travelled throughout the house for what seemed like hours, hand squeezing my cane tightly since I had to stay on top guard now. We were in enemy territory and there's no telling where one of the greenbacks were going to pop out of. Behind me, I could hear a slight creaking of the wood floors, as somebody, or something was trying to sneak up on me. Under the protection of the shadows, I quickly opened up the door to my right, leading into an empty room and closed it, only leaving a small crack so I could see my follower as they walked by. It took a while and I could see a black figure walk in front of the door. I immediately jumped out, covered their mouth, and dragged them inside the room. A sliver of moonlight shone through the window and I could see Trace's red hat right in front of my nose. He began to thrash, trying to get out of my grasp, but I quickly put my hand on the chin and the top of his head, breaking his neck and killing him with a loud crack. He fell onto the floor in a heap of flesh and clothes, his body not stirring at all. I pulled out my phone and messaged Megido.

**"Trace's down, but stay on your guard. I'm going to head up to the third floor."**

** "alright. i'll tell b0xcars."**

With that, I began heading towards the second set of stairs when I heard a murmur of voices down the hallway. They were indistinct, but I wasn't going to risk being in the same area considering the fact that Trace was just down the hall. I ran upstairs, freezing in the middle as a figure with a wide-brimmed hat. She spoke in a smooth voice, as she looked down upon me, an obvious smirk on her face and smoke trailing from the long thin cigarette in her hand.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Diamonds Droog. Fancy seeing you here, especially at this time of night. Won't your daddy Slick be mad you aren't at home in beddy-bye?" Before I could answer, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull and my whole world descended into darkness.


End file.
